What's Different on the Other Side
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo are nerds. They spend all their time studying, but what happens when the most popular guys, Eriol and Syaoran, start paying attention to them? SS, ET, R&R! complete
1. Early Morning Mess

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Hey peeps this is my second fanfic, I plan for this to run about 8 chapters, we'll see how much I feel like writing, and how fast the story unfolds!!!

Well, enjoy, and if you like it, review!!! I'm still looking for a beta reader, so send an email to if you'd like to

apply for the position!! Enjoy!!

Hello.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto.

I am 15 years old, and have only one friend.

Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji.

Why only one friend, you ask?

Well, I'll tell you why.

To put it simple, I am a nerd.

A freak, retard, spaz, whatever you'd like to call me.

My dear friend Tomoyo is also a nerd.

Which is kind of ironic, considering her mother, Sonomi, is the head honcho of the Daidouji Toy Company, and is rich as sin.

But Tomoyo likes to keep a "low profile", as she says.

As if having five bodyguards is "low profile".

But they're for protection, as she has many haters/terrorists/competition in the toy industry, and Sonomi wants to protect her only daughter.

They help protect me, too.

Tomoyo could be very popular if she wanted to.

But she says that even though she is very rich, she could never be like that.

I see what she means.

Seperating my eyelashes with a safety pin and cheering in the worst of weather isn't my idea of fun either.

But it is for Yumi Rezonuki, THE most popular girl in school.

A.k.a. bleached blonde, fake boobs, ego bigger than the planet, slut, dozens of little drones, many fanclubs, you get the picture.

And with all that makeup on, she is not a pretty sight.

Yet half the guys in school seem to think otherwise.

On count, she has had 732 relationships since kindergarten.

And she's the one that leaves the guys heartbroken.

Pretty good for a girl who's only 16.

But whatever, I digress.

Anyhow, more about me.

I'm attractive enough I guess, pretty thin, have nice shoulder-length brown hair.

But I covour it up by wearing huge, coke rim glasses and only wear scratchy sweaters and plaid skirts to school.

So does Tomoyo.

I tell you, she is gorgeous beyond gorgeous, but hides it all.

She says that a popular life is not her life.

But whatever, we protect each other.

And keep a "low profile" as nerds.

Me, I have lived in Tomoeda, Japan all my life, and used to have lots of friends.

But when popularity hit in grade 4, I dropped it all and turned to Tomoyo, who used to be third grade's hottest thing as well.

We've been honor students and geeks ever since.

But we like it just fine.

You see, no one ever pays attention to us, except the popular students who like to taunt and tease us, so that's pretty good.

Okay, the bomb threats and anonymous murder notes we find in our lockers aren't so nice, but what can you do about it?

Only sit back and let them come in.

No one's ever actually hurt us, except verbally, so it's all good.

There's a saying that goes, "Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me".

That's true for the most part, but occasionally they strike us as painful.

But we're used to it by now, so it doesn't really have that much effect on Tomoyo and I.

But whatever, back to life:

"Beep beep beep beep" her alarm went off.

"Ugh", Sakura Kinomoto commented one Monday morning.

"5:30 a.m., blecch." She said.

"Oh well, I wanted to meet Tomoyo at the school library at 6:30, so I suppose I'd better get up".

Sakura reluctantly got out of bed, and opened her window.

"Ah", she said, the cool, fresh fall breeze taking the hot stuffiness out of her bedroom.

She inhaled a fresh, crispy wisp of it, and sighed.

"Oh well, better get ready", wishing that she could stand by her window all morning.

She went to her closed, and pulled out a geeky sweater and skirt set, and got her proper undergarments from her dresser.

Reluctantly, she got dressed.

Looking in the mirror, she slowly brushed her shoulder-length, wispy brown hair, and put it in a tight bun.

Sakura added no jewelry, besides her gold-ball earrings on her earlobes, and the locket her mother gave her before she died when Sakura was only three.

She then added her final touch, her nerdy coke-bottle rim glasses, and looked at her reflection.

A scrawny, hopeless girl with out-of-control hair in a tight bun, with no hope for a career in the fashion industry.

Oh well.

As always, this was as good as it was going to get.

She went to her bathroom, did her business, and brushed her teeth.

Sakura showered at night, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Stopping at her room, she grabbed her bookbag and quickly looked at the clock.

6:00 a.m.

She'd better go if she didn't want to be late.

Going outside, she yelled a goodbye to her father, Fujitaka, a famous archeologist, and her Oni-chan Touya, an undergraduate at Tomoeda University.

Outside, she strapped on her roller blades, and went down the street.

Making a quick stop at Starbucks, many glares of the popular crowd went her way as the entered the "hot spot" for the popular, and picked up her daily mocha and

blueberry muffin.

She drank her mocha and ate her muffin as she roller-bladed to Tomoeda High School.

By 6:25 she arrived at the library, seeing as Tomoyo wasn't there yet, she plopped down at one of the armchairs in the library, and brought out a geeky novel she had, and began to read.

She looked up, and, GASP!!!!

Sitting across from her was THE most popular guy in school, Syaoran Li!!

He was the future heir to the Li Clan, and was HOT!!!

Sakura gazed nervously at him, until Syaoran noticed her gaze, and said harshly, "WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Erm…….nnnn…nothing", Sakura croaked miserably, and returned her gaze to the book.

Syaoran scowled, and closed his book with a loud SLAM, and left the library.

Sakura peered over her book as she saw Syaoran angrily leave.

Tomoyo then entered the library, saw Syaoran slam his book at Sakura, and leave the library.

She passed by him, and he said hostily at her "watch where you're going!"

"Uh, sure", Tomoyo said unsurely to him.

Tomoyo quickly sat down next to Sakura.

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked, visibly confused.

"Well", Sakura said, "I sat down here reading, then noticed the Syaoran Li was sitting here, reading as well, and then he snapped angrily at me, slammed his book in my face, and left!"

"Why do you think he was in here?" Tomoyo asked, wondering.

"I have absolutely NO IDEA, popular students RARELY ever come in the library!" Sakura exclaimed, wondering as well.

"Well, no matter, let's start out biology project", Tomoyo said.

"Alright", Sakura said, and pulled her supplies out of her brown leather messenger bag.

Okay how was this first chapter? If you'd like, tell me in a review or email, and give me suggestions, please!! I appreciate it!!! I'll have the next chapter up on the 14th. Luv, melaniemelmelgirl.


	2. Attack of the Killer Sluts part one

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Carcaptor Sakura. Oops I forgot last time.

Author's note: Okay my story and screen name DO NOT show up on the search engine for some reason, oh well. I know I said I'd post this story on the 14th, but whatever.

I got bored. So anywho, here's the next wonderful chapter!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter two:

Attack of the Killer Sluts

It was 7:15 a.m.

Sakura and Tomoyo still were working on their biology project, due in four days.

But they had to go, if they weren't going to be late to first period, which started at 7:30.

"Bye Tomoyo!!! See you in third period biology!" Sakura said.

"Kay, see ya!" Tomoyo replied.

They exchanged goodbyes, and went to their lockers.

Sakura typed in her locker combo, 7-43-6, and opened it up.

SPLAT!!! An open jar of green goo spilled all over Sakura's new sweater.

"Oh my" Sakura said sadly.

"It will cost a fortune to get this cleaned at the dry cleaners!!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"I guess I can always put in more hours at the diner for money".

'Wait' she thought.

'There's a NOTE on the jar!'

The note: DIE you Kinomoto Bitch!!!!!!!! You are NO GOOD, and NO ONE likes you!!!! Signed, the Sluts.

Yes.

There is a clique called "The Sluts" at Tomoeda High School.

A group of four, popular and equally slutty girls.

Their names are Yumi Rezonuki, Ayina Mezlakin, Seiira Chizoku, and Komi Tsubasa.

Yumi Rezonuki is the "brains" of the group, the leader, and the other three are her followers.

Sakura threw the jar away, sighed, and took a spare sweater out of her locker.

She always kept a few spare outfits in her locker in case of attacks such as this one.

For some reason, though, Sakura never reported the harassment she endured.

"I'm already a geek", Sakura thought. "The last thing I want is to be a nark as well."

After a quick bathroom break to change her cloths, Sakura went back to her locker to gather her books for class.

When she was about to close her locker, a girl approached her.

Behind her were her three slutty drones.

It was Yumi Rezonuki, and boy, did she look pissed.

Yes I am aware that this was a relatively short chapter. But I sort of left it at a cliffhanger. So review, please, I haven't got many yet!!!!

Thanx to those who DID review, I appreciate it!!! Well, I'm off to write my next chapter!! Later!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	3. Attack of the Killer Sluts part two

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does, and if I did, man, would I be filthy rich.

Author's note: Wow thanks for the review!!! I'm glad my story is taking off!! I know the last chapter was quite short; this one should be a bit longer. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3- Attack of the Killer Sluts part two

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Sakura thought, obviously scared.

'What does she want from me'?

"Did you enjoy our little…..present?" Yumi asked, smiling her evil sneer.

Sakura knew that they would be happy to hear her sorrow, that the pain of others is what motivated them, so she decided to pretend she enjoyed it.

"Hai, I like it just fine!!! You know, you have a great taste in green goos!!!" Sakura exclaimed, putting on a fake smile.

"WHY YOU……LITTLE…..uh…", Yumi said, struggling to find a word to prove her point.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Yumi screamed at poor, innocent Sakura.

Yumi raised her hand, as if she were about to strike Sakura.

"You stupid gaki!!!!!!! she screamed.

Sakura winced and waited for the impact of Yumi's hand to strike her face.

Suddenly, someone else's hand stopped Yumi's.

'What on earth is taking her? Just slap me already!' Sakura thought, her eyes clenched shut.

After a few seconds passed and nothing hit her, she opened her eyes and gasped.

It was Syaoran Li!!!!!

He was holding back Yumi's hand!!!!

"Yumi, I thought I told you to stop picking on people who can't defend themselves", Syaoran said.

"But…but…SHE STARTED IT!!!!!" Yumi exclaimed, trying to protect herself.

"Yes, I'm sure Sakura Kinomoto, The Nerd started a fight".

"You….you know my name?" Sakura asked, obviously shocked.

Normally, the popular crowed never paid attention to things like nerd's names.

But whatever, she was just glad he did!

"Um yah, you always raise your hand in class to answer questions," he replied coolly.

"Yes I do…..", she mumbled.

"Now Yumi, DON'T let me catch you hurting her again!!! Now, come on, we'll be late to Math II.

"Oh, right!!" she said, "Let's go Li!! You need to slip me answers for today's test!!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said.

"Later, Kinomoto", Li said.

"Uh, bye?" she stated, surprised.

As Yumi and Syaoran walked away, she stood there shocked.

No one in the popular crowd had EVER defended her before, especially someone as popular as Syaoran Li!!

Maybe that nighttime face mask was paying off…….

"RING RING RING RING!!!"

"HOE!!!!" she yelled.

"Oh no, I'm late to first hour!!"

She then ran off to class.

Well, I think that all of my chapters in this story will be around this length. I know, they're kind of short, but on the plus side, it means that I will be updating more

often!!!! I really did appreciate the review I got, reviews always motivate me to try harder and to write better!!! Well, see ya!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	4. Late to First Period and Spitball Centra...

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Okay, why bother asking? You ALREADY know what the answer is!!!!! Forevermore, Cardcaptor Sakura WILL belong to CLAMP, in the rare event of them putting it up for sale.

Then some wealthy billionaire will buy it and I STILL won't own it and STILL will be writing disclaimers!! AGGHHH!!!!!

Author's note: Okay this is the fourth chapter I wrote today, I have nothing better to do around here. I mean, it IS summer after all. Nothing to do in Hicksville, USA. Oh well, I'm going to a friend's

party on Friday, so it's all good. Enjoy this chappie!!!!

Oh, and damson rhee, I agree, this story is a bit stereotypical, but this is how I wanted the story to be like, to prove that stereotyping is wrong. Thanks for the review!

Chapter Four: Late for First Period

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La la la la la la la la

Sakura Kinomoto ran to class as fast as her five foot three legs could carry her.

Being late to first hour Speech was not her idea of a good time.

She could get in trouble, or GASP!!!

Have it reflect her PERMANENT RECCORD!!!!

'Oh no!!' Sakura thought.

She arrived to class out of breath.

"Kinomoto, YOU'RE LATE!!!" the beastly middle-aged teacher bellowed at her.

"Hai…I know ma'am. Gomen nesai," Sakura said, apologetically.

"Detention for you!! And might I add how disappointed I am in you? You're my top student!!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!!"

(Okay, normally teachers aren't that strict but I thought I'd ….dramatize it a bit more. And besides it's a FANFICTION).

"Ughh…", Sakura murmered under her breath.

She slowly trudged over to her desk and sat down.

'This is not my day', she thought.

"Alright class, open you textbooks to page 275", the teacher said.

Sakura attentively paid attention, taking notes and making mental notes.

Maybe it would make up for her being late.

A spitball suddenly flew out of nowhere and landed on her head.

Mild snickers were heard all around her.

"Eww..." she shuddered, and flicked the spitball onto the floor

Suddenly another spitball landed, this time on her back.

Again, she wiped it on the floor.

This pattern repeated all through class.

Sakura was relived when the bell rang, seeing as there was a good size pile of spitballs on the floor as she left.

'Bleh….why must they all pick on me?" she pondered, as she walked to her locker.

A familiar face approached her locker.

It was Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said as excitedly as she could.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked, sensing that her friend was troubled.

"It was the spitball routine. Again", Sakura said, sadly.

"That's awful….not to mention unhygienic. But come on, will be late for gym class. Afterwards, you can shower to get that spitball slime out of you hair."

"Hai, arigitou Tomoyo, for always being her for me." Sakura said.

"Hey, what are nerd friends for?" Tomoyo said smiling, putting an arm around Sakura.

Together, they walked to gym class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Whew….this is the 5th chapter I've written today!!! 4 for this story, one for a different story. I hope you all enjoyed!!! Later!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	5. Wet Cloths and Milk Attacks

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do NOT nor WILL EVER own Cardcaptor Sakura, owned by the almighty CLAMP, who is my biggest idol.

Author's note: I am sooooooooooooo happy!!!! Yay my story has 7 reviews!!! Ugh it's wayyyyyy early in the mornin' here, not even six a.m., but you know I

just couldn't sleep, so here I am, eating pop tarts and typing up my next chapter!!! Because I got such nice reviews that motivated me, I am going to write a special,

personalized message to each and every reviewer!!! (Excluding the review I gave it).

damson rhee- yep this story is a bit stereotypical, and I appreciate your constructive criticism towards it.

Tamia Eternity- aww tanx see I'm updating!!!

Neko-Yuff16- I'm sorry to hear you get pranked like that at school!!! People can be sooooooooo inconsiderate at times, ya know? Yes I stay up late every night to watch Inuyasha,

THE best show on Cartoon Network!! I read your fanfic, rock on!! Check it soon, I reviewed it!!!

Sakura-Tsuki- Tanx for the two thumbs!!! Yah nerds rock ya gotta love 'em

Stars of Hope- Aww tank you!!! I guess my writing is paying off.....

Melon-heart- tanx!!!! You're soooooo cool!!!!!!

Thanks soooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed!!!! hugs entire audience I lub you all!!!

Kay now on with the chappie!!!

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 5- The rest of the day

"OoOoF!!!" Sakura said, as a dodge ball whacked her good in the stomach.

"Yeah!!! Score!!!!" one guy yelled.

'Ow that hurt' Sakura thought.

"Oh no Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll live", Sakura said sadly.

"People can be really mean sometimes", Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah it's as if we nerds don't even have feelings, like we're some sort of machine that exists for other people to use as entertainment."

"But oh well we can finally shower and get that gunk out of our heads", Sakura said, shuddering at the memory of the Spitball Wars.

"Mkay now I can wash out the sandwich that someone threw at me", Tomoyo replied happily.

They happily went to the girls' locker room, and went into separate shower stalls.

But their happiness was soon to fade, as when they got out, ALL of their clothing had disappeared, except their panties and bras.

"Whh...where did our clothing go? Sakura asked, a bit shocked.

"I dunno, it was just sitting there a few minutes ago!!"

They could here distant laughter, they could barely hear someone say "Ha ha!!! We tricked those nerds!!!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo cried miserably.

"What are we going to do?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? We have NO CLOTHING!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo asked frantically.

"Oh god.....this is not happening....this is not happening.......oh no......oh no.........", Sakura started.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Th....THAT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said.

"Where?" Tomoyo asked.

"UP!!!!!"

Tomoyo looked up, and gasped in horror.

Their clothing AND gym uniforms were thumb tacked to the 15-foot ceiling, and were soaking wet.

"Ugh, how the hell are we going to get those down?!?! Sakura asked.

"Um, I dunno?" Tomoyo asked.

"Get your cell phone, Tomoyo, and call your bodyguards!!!!!!!"

20 minutes later

Tomoyo's bodyguards had come, they had found a way to get their clothing down, and handed them spare, dry clothing, while they took the soaking wet cloths to the dry cleaners.

"Geez, this is my third outfit of the day, and it's not even third hour!!!" Sakura commented.

"Yeah, but good thing there is a break after second hour, otherwise we would be late!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay, well, see you at lunch," Sakura said.

"Bye", Tomoyo replied.

Sakura sighed as she walked towards her locker.

This was going to be a looooooooong morning.

Lunch

'Whew....6 classes down, 2 to go,' Sakura thought, obviously relived.

The remainder of the morning had gone by smoothly, as she didn't have any other classes with sluts or haters.

But she would for 7th and 8th period.

Oh well. You can't win them all.

"Whew", Sakura said, putting her tray next to Tomoyo's.

"You look tired yet relived", Tomoyo commented.

"Three classed with no harassment. A personal record." Sakura commented, proud of her achievement.

"Pretty good, my morning went nicely as well" Tomoyo said.

"But oh, I wish for one day we wouldn't be tormented. That would be nice." Sakura said.

"I know the feeling", Tomoyo replied.

"I'm going to get another milk, kay?"

"Alright."

Sakura got up and went to the lunch line.

She paid her 25 cents for her milk, and started to drink it as she walked.

"Whoops!!!" She said, tripping over a carrot on the floor.

"AgGhHhHhHhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yumi screamed, as cold milk dripped all over her and soaked her brand new top and mini.

"WHY YOU CLUMSY LITTLE......"

"Yumi, chill it." a voice said.

It was Syaoran Li!!!!!

He had defended her twice today!!!

Wow, TWO nice things from someone popular IN ONE DAY!!!

Sakura's personal record, better call the Guinness book.

"I'm....sorry." Sakura said.

"Yumi will get over it", Syaoran said.

"Th....thanks." Sakura said, grateful.

"Don't mention it", Syaoran replied.

"Anyhow, Sakura, I was wondering......"

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ooooh a cliffy don't you love those? smiles evilly. The next chapter will be up tomorrow, possibly today. After all, it IS only 7:25 a.m.!!!!! Please review!!!!! Later!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	6. Unexpected Twists and Ice Cream

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: All hail CLAMP.

Author's note:

Okay some more personalized review replies:

Melonheart-Yes I know I'm being evil to Sakura and Tomoyo. And in this chappie, you will find out what Syaoran wanted!!!!!!

VampiricEternity-Yes cliffies are soooooo much fun!!! And yes I updated!!

Adriana-awwww tanx!!!! I don't have to send you the next chapter, see, it's right here!!! I will try my best to update daily!!!

Crystalz Tearz- Yah cliffies are evil. But ya gotta lub em in some wayz, yet hate em in another!!!

Damson rhee- Cliffies do have good effect. Yes, Syaoran has multiple personalities, different masks to hide his face, masks to hide the pain. But you will all see what I mean as this 12-chapter story slowly unfolds.

Yes, I have a talent for writing at ungodly hours, even though it happens like 3 times a year. Other wise I sleep past noon. And wow, you reminded me, I NEED to stick some ET in here!!! But don't worry, that

will unfold in this chappie!!! You'll see just read! And you're welcome; your story really is good!

Nekko-Yuff16-Aww you're welcome!!!! Yes I have learned that fast updates equal more reviews. It's a highly effective method that's clinically proven to work.

Yasha's Girl- Thank you for your kind review, but don't worry, things will work out for Sakura in the end, I assure you of it.

Chibi-Ani11- Yep Eriol comes in in this chapter!!! And wondering what, well, you'll see soon!!

Meilin Baby 13- Ooopsies I forgot to write where Tomoyo and Sakura had biology!!! Well lets just say that they had it together 4th hour. I'm glad to hear that you're getting hooked on the story!! Enjoy!!!

Aleirbagpotter- Sorry I'll try to make the chapters longer!!! I've been making them shorter, though, so I could update more frequently. Plus I sort of have a short attention span.......but no worries! I'm continuing!!

Tanx, you guys are da bomb!!! As always, I lub u all!!! Kay well on with the story!!! Meow!!!

.................................................................................................................................................................

(Oh in case if you're wondering what happened to Yumi, she stormed off angrily with her pack of stutty drones to the bathroom to repair the damage the milk did).

"Can you tutor me in World Civics? I don't really understand it, and I would really appreciate it.", Syaoran asked.

"I....I guess, if you'd like!!" Sakura replied, trying not to sound too excited.

"Alright...how about you come to my house after school around 4:00? You know where I live right?" he asked.

"Yes....I will be able to come." Sakura said, nervously.

"Kay, see ya later," he said, bringing his tray up to the sink-thingy area.

'Did.....did Syaoran Li just ask me on a date?'

Nah. He probably just wants to study, like he said.

But...why did she feel so...warm around him?

Dang heat must be getting to her.

!!Tomoyo's POV!!

It was now after school.

I had waved a goodbye to Sakura, after she told me about her "date" with Li.

My reaction: A scream for joy, and fainted.

Ah well....that bump didn't even swell.

I wanted to record it on videotape, but Sakura kept objecting.

Oh well, I'll just spy on them.

What they don't know won't hurt them!!!

I gathered my purple book bag, slammed my locker, and exited school.

It was a nice afternoon.

Mid-October was just gorgeous, the orange, red and brown leaves crinkling beneath my feet.

I inhaled a breath of that sweet autumn wind.

Ah.

Heaven.

I turned to cross a semi-busy road, waiting for the "walk" signal to turn on.

After what seemed like ages, it went green.

Halfway down the crosswalk, though, I dropped my protractor on the tar, cement road.

"Oh dear", I said, trying to pick it up quickly.

Obviously not quickly enough, though.

A car zoomed towards me, about to hit me.

"AGGGGGGGGGG!!!" I screamed, shielding my arms around my head.

Suddenly, a quite handsome blue-haired young man pushed me out of the way.

"Neh...what happened?" I asked, rising.

Suddenly I gasped!

It was Eriol Hiragiziwa, THE hottest guy in Tomoeda High!!!!

"You okay miss?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Thank you for saving my life!!!"

"It was no problem, really, saving a girl as pretty as you", he commented.

Tomoyo blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uhh..thanks?" she said, obviously stunned.

"You're welcome, might I treat you to some ice cream at Dairy Queen over there?"

Tomoyo looked, and sure enough!! There was a Dairy Queen over where Eriol was pointing.

"Oh, sure!!" Tomoyo replied, trying not to sound tooooooooo excited.

And they both walked over to the Dairy Queen, when suddenly...........

.......................................... ..............................................................................................

Yes I realize I am quite evil. However, cliffhangers help to write a story!! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, well, later!!!

Luve, melaniemelmelgirl oh p.s. I have to go to a friend's party later, so I might not have time to write a chapter today,

but expect one up like, tomorrow afternoon.


	7. Dates, Detention, And Getting Fired

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Seven- Dates, Detention, And Getting Fired.

Author's note: Sorry this is a day late, but boy have things been busy around here. First of all, I went on a four-mile bike ride yesterday that my dad made me go

on and I didn't even enjoy, second I went to a friend's birthday party, which was verrrrrrrrrrry fun (tanx for asking Neko-Yuff16 ;) , and she had a sort of mock-tail

party, and cheese fondue. Well, needless to say, my friends and I got verrrry hyper. I kept spilling peach juice all over myself, and that would make us burst into

nonstop laughter, then I'd drink another sip, start bursting out laughing, make everyone else laugh, and start sneezing peach juice everywhere, and my friends would

be like, ha ha ha ha, which caused even MORE laughter, and so on. I drank like ten glasses of peach juice and orange juice. And I had a tooon of cheese fondue,

which had three types of bread, broccoli, and mushrooms, so that was verrrry yummy. We also watched Charlie's Angels Full Throttle Unrated, and while we were

hyper, I kept tripping everywhere, and we played tag in a nearby cemetery to burn of some energy. We ended up playing hide-and-seek, hiding by tall tombstones

and such. It was realllllly fun. Then we started reading gravestones, and some were like 200 years old!!! Some sections were kind of sad, there was a "teen death"

section, and a "young child" section. The youngest dead child was only three days old....how sad. But overall, it was really fun. Then all four of us went back,

hugging each other doing the "can can" and laughing our asses off. Plus I went on a 4 hour bike ride, and a 4 mile hike at a state park. Yah im strange but here are

some review comments I wrote:

chibi-ani11- Ha I fooled you!!! Thanks for your review!!!

Crystalz Tearz- Yep yet another cliffy.

Clear Star Light- Ha ha I know the feeling!!! Always wanting more lol!!! You're welcome, I just love writing, so it makes sense that I would update fast!

Meilin Baby 13- Well you never know. I am going to leave you all in suspense; you will have to keep reading to find out!!! But it will all end good, I assure

you!!! Besides what kind of person would I be if I did something horrible like that?

Melon-heart- Cliffies can be bad, but I love 'em!!! Yep I know the chappies ARE short but if it means I can update daily, why change it?

Princess Jasmine- Lol I think we ALL can be evil at times!!! Thank you soooo much for your comments!!!

Racx- I WANT to leave you in suspense, so you all will read it!!! It makes you tingle inside, suspense, and I lub it!!

Neko-Yuff16- Yep it HAS been clinically proven lol!!! Actually not really but I think it is so that's what matters right?

Okay thanx again everyone!!! Now on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura so don't ruin a poor writer's dream. If I did own it, I'd write more episodes that's what!!!

..........................................................................................................................................................

Tomoyo sat in a little red booth, across from Eriol, at the Dairy Queen.

She had no idea why he wanted to treat her to ice cream, but hey, she liked it.

"Um, thanks again for saving my life, and thank you for this Blizzard. It's delicious," she said.

"No problemo. I like treating girls outl".

"But....aren't you afraid that people will hate you if you hang out with a Nerd like me?"

"I really don't care what people think of me. Let them think what they want. It really doesn't bother me."

"Oh," she said, "You don't care about your reputation?"

"I couldn't care less. Besides, I'm kind of sick of being popular. It's no fun."

"Oh, I see".

"But enough about me. Tell me some stuff about yourself".

"Well," she said, "I've lived in Tomoeda all my life, I've been a nerd since grade 4, Sakura, another Nerd, is my best and only friend, and I like purple a lot."

"Very interesting. I moved to Tomoeda last year, grew up in England, enjoy a nice latte every now and then, am friends with Syaoran Li, and like blue a ton."

"Ah, I see."

The brief moment of silence in between felt very awkward to Tomoyo.

Seeing as she had never been on a date before, she did not know what to expect.

But the date went all overall, and Eriol even hugged her!!!

Happily, she gave him her number, so he could call her.

Sakura's POV:

Bleh.

Detention.

A place I thought I'd never wind up at.

And here I am.

Sitting with a bunch of juvenile delinquents.

Life sucks.

Oh well, later I will have a so-called "date" with Li.

I wonder what that will be like.

I glanced at the clock.

2:15 p.m.

Only 15 more minutes in this hell hole.

I can't wait.

To kill time, I took out some Advanced Algebra III homework, and completed it easily.

"Alright everyone, you may now leave", the teacher on guard at detention said.

Yes!!!

Finally!!!!!

I could NOT wait to get out of here!!!

I happily raced home, dropped my books off, and roller bladed to the diner I worked at.

I had a one hour and 15 minute shift before I had to go to the Li Mansion.

See, I worked part-time 7 days a week to earn extra money for college at the Fantasy Diner.

It had pretty good 50's style fast food, and the cooks there grilled a mean burger.

The popular crowd, unfortunately, hung out there often.

But oh well, they DID leave tips every now and then.

(AN: I know they DON'T have the tipping service in Japan, but come on people, just go along with it!!!)

So with tips and working wage, she made a good sum of money each month.

Currently, Sakura was bringing a tray of burgers to a table that sadly, Yumi Rezonuki and her clan were at.

Suddenly, someone accidentally-on-purposely tripped Sakura, and she accidentally dropped her tray of burgers on Yumi's head.

"AGHGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!" she roared angrily.

"THAT'S IT I'M HAVING YOU FIRED OR SUING THE DINER EITHER ONE WORKS FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!!!!" poor Sakura cried. "Please don't have me fired if you do I can't help pay the bills at my house!!!!"

"WELL YA SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE THROWING BURGERS ON MY BEUTIOUS FACE!!!!!!!"

'Barftastic is more like it' Sakura thought.

......Later...........

"SAKURA, I CAN NOT BELIVE THAT YOU DID THAT TO MY TOP CUSTOMER!!!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!" He shouted, obviously angry.

"No....please don't fire me. I need to save money for college," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"TOO BAD!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH BUISNESS I WILL LOSE BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISH MISTAKES??!!??!!"

"I don't know, sir."

"TOO MUCH!!! NOW LEAVE!!!"

Sakura gathered her belongings and left, crying heavily.

'Father will be so disappointed in me. Getting detention and fired, all in the same day. If mother were alive, she would be ashamed of me.' She thought, walking down the street slowly.

Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder.

...................................................................................................................

EVIL is what I am, I know!!! Mkay now I possibly might not update tomorrow, I have to take my cat Ashlee to the vet with my mom to get her a shot, and I'm hanging out with a friend and we're

going to see "A Cinderella Story" finally. And on Tuesday, ANOTHER friend is coming over to teach me how to cook gourmet desserts and foods, because frankly, I suck at cooking. And I have

a three hour drama club rehearsal on Tuesday as well, so if I don't update until Wednesday, please don't get too upset. Well, later!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	8. Enormous Thugs And Knights In Shinning A...

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter eight: Enormous Thugs and Knights in Shining Amour

Disclaimer: Pshhh…why bother?

Author's note: Wow lots of review replies this time. Sorries if I left anyone out!! And sorry this chapter is sooooo late, I've had it written for quite some

time now, it's just that my internet wasn't working for awhile, and then wasn't working properly. So yah.

Melon-heart- well you'll see!!! Hahaha!!

Neko-Yuff16: yes tis a very bad day for Sakura indeed tee hee. And it WILL get worse, but then it'll get better!! You'll see bwahahaha!!!

Clear Star Light- You'll find out lol!! Yep the US lost but oh well there's always 2008.

Fire-onnagoddess: Yeah I hate it too!! People can just be so EVIL at times!!! Yes that did make sense, your review. You are to smart!!! And don't worry; it will all work out in the end!!!

Aznpals: You know you may just be right!! Stay tuned to find the conclusion!!!!

Princess Jasmine: Well we all can be evil at times, some just more than others!!! Don't worry Syaoran WILL make an appearance in this chappie!!!

Racx: Maybe he will maybe he wont but don't worry I believe in happy endings!!!

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: Well I try to update whenever I can tanx for ur review!!!

Thanks again guyz!!! Now onward with this long-awaited story!!! Tee hee!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"He he, wanna get busy sweetie"? A thuggish guy three times her size asked, sneering.

"Umm…not really?" Sakura said, kind of surprised.

"Well, I sure do. Now hold still, this will hurt a bit", he said, advancing towards her.

Sakura gasped.

She was pinned to the wall!!!

Oh no!!!

"Agggggggh!!" she screamed as loudly as she could, when suddenly it all went dark.

three hours later

"Agghh, what time is it?" she said, slowly getting up.

Suddenly she gasped.

She wasn't in her room!!!

She was in a room that was entirely green!!!

Wearing clothing that wasn't hers, none the less.

She then remembered the previous events.

OH NOOO!!!!

Had she been raped?

Suddenly, the door opened.

Syaoran Li walked towards her!!

"So, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yah, a little, what happened?"

"Well, to put is short, I was walking home from martial arts practice, when suddenly I walked by an alley, in which a middle-aged thug was advancing towards an unconscious girl,

which turned out to be you, so I beat the shit out of him and brought you here."

"OH THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!" she said, jumping on Syaoran and hugging him.

"Ehhhh..Cant…breath…" Li said.

"EEp, sorry!!!", she said.

"No problem. So why were you walking in that alley anyhow? It's really dangerous."

"Well, I was walking home from detention, and suddenly this old perv asked me if I wanted to get busy with him, and I didn't, and it went all black, and here I am now."

"Well okay".

"Oh no, Father and Oni-chan will be so worried about me!!! I need to call them!!!"

"Well, what about the study session?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's too late!!! I have to get home and do homework!!!!! Can we study another day?"

"Well sure, I guess. Here's the phone."

"Thanks!!" Sakura said gratefully.

"Hello?" Fujitaka said on the other line.

"Hello daddy it's me Sakura!!!"

"SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!?!!? YOUR BROTHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!!!"

"Sorry daddy, but someone tried to beat me up, but this one guy I know, Syaoran Li saved me!!"

"Oh I'm soooo grateful!!! Please, invite him over for dinner tomorrow night!!!!"

"Are…are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!!! He saved my baby girl's life!!"

"Well okay I'll ask him daddy bye".

"Bye!!"

Sakura hung up the phone.

"Ask me what?" Syaoran asked.

"Well…my dad is grateful that you saved my life and he was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. We can study then, beforehand, if you'd like."

"Well, I guess I can. I'll come over around 3:30."

"Okay well I have to leave now thanks again for saving me."

"No problem." He replied.

Sakura left.

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran then thought, "Wow. I, Syaoran Li, THE most popular guy in school, have befriended a Nerd. Wow."

It WAS kind of nice though.

And Sakura was pretty cute.

Well, he'd just have to see.

Sakura's POV:

Wow.

She had been officially saved by Syaoran Li three times now.

All in one day.

This was all quite new to her.

It had been quite an eventful day, indeed, and it wasn't over yet!!!

Sakura became very excited for tomorrow.

She would have to plan a wonderful dinner for Syaoran, and look her best!!!

Sakura went upstairs to her room after shouting a quick hello to her family, and went to call Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was good at sewing.

Maybe she could make Sakura a wonderful outfit to wear!!

For the first time in a while, Sakura came home happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wow my hands hurt. I typed this in like a matter of ten minutes. I'm so proud of myself!! I think I'll go celebrate by watching Inuyasha!!

It should be on in ten minutes, I can't wait!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	9. Cool Outfits And Unexpected Calls

What'd Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Nine- Dinner Surprises and Unexpected Calls

Disclaimer: Don't piss me off. I'm kinda pissed, since it's EARLY in the morning (Okay WHY must I wake up so early!! UgGgGhhhh I hate that sometimes I just wake

up and can't sleep.) I have no clue why I do. It's currently 6:22 a.m., and its summer, for cryin' out loud. Oh wells. I figure, if I'm up, I might as well do something

productive with my time. But I DO own George, a minor character introduced in this chapter.

Author's note-

Okay some more reader review replies:

Aznpals- Yep Li always seems to save Sakura, doesn't he? And yes, Tomoyo's creative side is once again unleashed. Who knows what Tomoyo will whip up this time.

Well, enjoy!!! And you'll see!!!

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- Yay another Inuyasha otaku out there!!! Yah I know I've got to work on length and detail, which is what I'm trying (Keyword: TRYING) to do in

this chappie.

Neko-Yuff16- Yep indeed it seems that Syaoran HAS found himself a little crush or a friend at the very least. More in this chappie!!!

azn anime addict47 and CarDcAptOr922002 and Chihuahuagirl47: aww thanx you guys!!!!! That's terribly sad, to not be able to watch Inuyasha. Don't worry

I feel your pain. I went on a vacation trip in June for a week, and my TiVo forgot to record it. I was INCREDIBALLY pissed as you probably imagine!!! 

Lavenda: Aw thanks soooooo much!!

Flightless-I know I make these chappies to short and undetailed. BUT, since it IS early in the morning here, and I have nothing else better to do with my life, here

I am here, writing a chapter LONGER and MORE DETAILED than normal!!!! And I'll bet that most of you readers are still asleep, so you don't have to wait!!

Well thanx again guys, you give me "warm fuzzies" inside and motivate me to continue. Enjoy!!!

Ring.....ring.....ring....

Sakura was calling Tomoyo to tell her of the eventful day she had and the good news.

Wow.

She still couldn't believe that she had a dinner date with THE most popular guy in school.

And that he had saved her THREE TIMES, all in one day, nonetheless.

'Ugghhh. PICK UP ALREADY, TOMOYO!!!' Sakura thought.

As if her thoughts had been answered, Tomoyo picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence. Tomoyo speaking.

"Hey Tomoyo, it's me Sakura".

"Oh hey Sakura!!! How did your day go?"

"Well, to sum it up, Detention, Mutilated Yumi, Fired, Nearly Raped, Saved By The Syaoran Li, And Invited Him For Dinner Tomorrow Night.

"WoOoW. Sounds like you've been, ah, popular?"

"Nah, I just get around a lot."

"Well come on over Sakura!! It's already 7:45, but I can whip you up an outfit in minutes!!!"

Sakura was shocked.

"How did you know I needed and outfit for tonight?"

"I have my ways Sakura, I have my ways," she said, smiling very evilly might I add.

"Kay I'll be over in ten!"

Sakura hung up the phone, grabbed her purse/wallet, and raced downstairs.

"Not so fast, kaijuu, where do you think your going this time of day?" her Oni-chan, Toya, asked.

"Well, Tomoyo wanted to show me something she made, I'M NOT

A MONSTER, do you know where daddy is?"

"He's had to go to the university for a bit, someone needed him. He said he'd be back around 10:30."

"Well, I'll be at Tomoyo's till about 10 or so, so don't get worried!!!"

"Later, monster."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!" she said, stomping on his foot one more time before leaving.

She strapped on her roller-blades and skated to Tomoyo's grand mansion in a matter of minutes.

The size of the house never ceased to amaze her.

It was absolutely gorgeous, though, for a mid October, all the colours and such.

The gardens were full of beautiful fall flowers, and the sunset in the background added

even more beauty to the Daidouji residence.

Tomoyo was soooo lucky and rich, though she never showed it.

They had been friends since third grade.

Ah, the good old days.

Sakura knocked on the grand door, and a butler answered.

"Hello Sakura, here to see Tomoyo?" George the butler asked.

"Hai, I am."

"She's up in her room, you know where it is. I'll take your coat and rollerblades, ma'am."

"Arigatou, George."

She walked up the grand staircase, and turned left.

Tomoyo's door was the seventh door to the right.

She knocked on the large, double door.

"Hai, come in."

Sakura went in.

Tomoyo's room was very grand, full of beautiful things of all sorts.

She had a king-sized bed and canopy, with real silk sheets and the softest mattress ever.

There was an enormous big screen t.v., VCR, DVD, LD, and several game systems.

Enormous book shelves held books, CDs, DVDs, LDs, videos, game cartridges, her

journals, sketchbooks, and more.

There was an enormous dresser, and her closet was bigger than the Kinomoto

whole living room!!!

She had a big balcony out looking the even bigger backyard, complete with

gardens, labyrinth, Olymic-sized pool with slide and diving board, gazebo,

many water fountains, and so much more.

And of course, she had a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi inside, and double sinks!

Tomoyo was sure one lucky 15 year-old.

"Great to see you, Sakura!"

"You too, Tomoyo!"

"Well, sit down, and I'll show you some sketches I have".

"Let's see, I really like that one very much so!!" Sakura said, pointing to a sketch of a pink miniskirt, and a lovely white peasant top with a cherry blossom on it.

"Oooh, perfect, and I have some platform shoes that will go amazing with it!!!"

"How long will it take for you to make it?" Sakura asked.

"Only about 20 minutes or so, since I already have all your measurements. I could even throw in some lingerie, if you'd like. You know, satin bras, leather corsets, beaded thongs, the rage."

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!" Sakura said, yelling. "NO WAY."

"I was only kidding!!!" Tomoyo said, ducking from Sakura's flying fist.

"Okay well I'll get to it!!! You can just sit here and watch T.V. while you wait," she said, going off to her sewing room.

Sakura turned on the T.V., and watched a very interesting episode of Trading Spaces Tokyo Edition.

-20 Minutes later-

Tomoyo emerged from the sewing room with a bag in her hand.

"Look inside!! I think you'll be verrrrrry pleased!!!" she said, handing sakura the brown paper bag.

"Wow..." Sakura said, with shock and amazement.

"Try it on!!!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura went to Tomoyo's dressing room to try it on.

Minutes later, Sakura emerged.

"Oh, Sakura, you look so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, proud of her creation.

"D...Do you really think so?" she asked, twirling around.

"Hai!!!!! It's sugoi!!!"

Sakura looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a white cashmere, very soft peasant top with the beautiful cherry blossom on the front, and it had small pink seed beads on it.

The skirt was halfway to her knees, and had a small slit on the side. I

It was satin, and pink and very silky.

"This will surprise Syaoran, ne?" Sakura asked.

"He would have to be really stupid to not be!!"

"Now, look deeper in the bag", Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked.

Inside had a pink satin scrunchie, made from the material the skirt was, and pink cherry-blossom print hair chopsticks, pink eyes shadow, and pink lip gloss.

"Arigatou goziamasu, Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura said, obviously happy.

"Any time, Sakura!!!"

"Okay, I have to go now, but I'll see you in class tomorrow Tomoyo."

"Okay, Ja ne!!!"

"Sayonara!!!"

Sakura took her roller blades and coat from George, waved goodbye to him, and rollerbladed home happily, paper bag in hand.

Tomoyo watched Sakura out of her window.

All of a sudden, her phone rang.........

Well how was that? I tried to make it longer and more detailed this time, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys!! Ja ne!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	10. Japanese Lessons And A Date

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Ten- Dates, dates, and more dates

Disclaimer: For all those who have been reading the story thus far, you know that my budget can't afford Cardcaptor Sakura.

Author's note: Well I am very pleased with the outcome of reviews I have received on this story, my first real fanfic that I didn't

give up on. I really like writing this story, it's like an obsession. I am trying very hard to make chapters interesting and special,

and I know you guys want long chappies, so this to all you readers out there: a chapter of 1500 words!!! For me,

THAT'S BIG. Normally, chapters I write are 1000 words, if even that. So, you guys are basically getting a chapter three times

as long as normal, or three chapters in one. Now, enjoy reading. This should take you a while. Ugh. My hands hurt already.

Now, some review replies:

Aznpals- yes Tomoyo has quite the gift of making outfits quickly. But, you figure she has all her patterns made in advance and

knows all Sakura's sizes by heat, AND makes clothing frequently, she's pretty fast. And as for Syaoran's confusion, well,

you just gave me a GREAT idea!! Thanks!!!

SweetStrawberries- Oh yes a cliffy!!! They make stories exciting (in my opinion anyway). Now, to answer your questions,

"Sugoi" (pronounced sue-goy) means super, awesome, or very cool, and "Ja ne" (Jah-ney) means see ya later. And thanks.

You just gave me an idea for a one-shot.

Mystery Case- Thanks!! And yes, I know that they ARE short chapters, but you can't say that about THIS on now, can

you?

Sammy- Don't worry, I am NOT the kind of person to abandon a project I work on. The only way that I COULDN'T

update this fic is if someone cut my hands AND feet AND nose off, died, blinded, or got really sick or crippled or something.

So don't you worry.

sakura cherry syaoran wolf- aww tanks!!! Well you see there's a story behind the "killer sluts" phase. Last month, I was

watching t.v. with my lil sis, and all of a sudden this Barbie commercial came on, and she's like, OH NOO!!! THOSE

SLUTS WILL KILL YOU!!!! ATTACK!!!! And I'm like, hmm....attack of the killer sluts. Kewel.

melon-heart- yes poor saku. Just wait and see. And yes I will get to the dinner, it's in here. Enjoy.

White-Destiny-Pure-Snow- there ya go here's more for ya.

Crystalz Tearz- aww thanks. And you'll see cough Eriol cough

queenbunny0- yes here's more thanks.

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- thanks for ur comments!!! And I like ur nickname. As for your questions, well, read further down.

azn anime addict47-awww thanks so much. You're welcome; I think it's only fair that those who review get replied to.

You people take the time for me, so I take the time for you. Lol, I had no idea that you had two screen names. Enjoy!!

And okay since some peoples don't know Japanese phrases I use in this fic, I've made a glossery!!!

The official melaniemelmelgirl glossery 1.0!!!

Sugoi (Sue-goy)- Verb. Awesome, cool, super, terrific.

Ja ne (Jah-ney) See ya, later. Ex: "Ja ne, Sakura-chan".

Otaku (oh-ta-kew) A fan of something, ex. "I'm a Cardcaptor Sakura otaku, I'm a melaniemelmelgirl otaku" (lol).

Moshi-moshi (mushy-mushy) Greeting on the phone, ex: "Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

Hai (hiy) yes, ex: "Hai, I do think Syaoran Li is very hot, Tomoyo."

Iie (uh) no, ex: "Iie, Yumi is NOT pretty."

Arigatou (ah-ree-gah-toe) Thanks, ex: "Arigatou Tomoyo, this outfit WILL make Syaoran pant and beg for mercy!!!"

Domo (doh-mow) thanks, ex: "Domo sooooooo much for saving me, Li!!!!"

Daijoubou (die-joe-bew) are you alright, ex: "Daijoubou, ma'am?"

Chotto (chow-toe) wait up, ex: "NOOOO!!!! Tomoyo, chotto!!! DON'T TELL SYAORAN LI THAT I DREAMED ABOUT HIM

IN A TEDDY BEAR SUIT!!!!!!!!!"

Well I hope ya'll enjoyed. Now on with the real entertainment. My poor hands.

................................................................................................................................................

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."

"Why, hello lovely, this is Eriol."

Tomoyo blushed deeply.

"Uhh..uhh....hello Eriol-san."

"So how are you on this lovely evening?"

"Oh, I'm just fine!"

"Wonderful! And since it is such a lovely evening, would you care to join me for a leisurely stroll?"

"I'd love to!!"

"Alright. I'll be over in about a half hour. Farewell, m'lady."

"Uh...bye."

Tomoyo hung up the phone.

She was surprised that Eriol had actually called, and only hours after their date!!!

He was such a...gentleman!!!

Tomoyo blushed even deeper just thinking about it.

Wait a second.....was she....falling in LOVE?!?!?!?!

She had only seen Eriol a few handful of times, and talked to him even less.

The only class they had together was lunch.

Which wasn't really a class at all, if you thought about it.

Maybe a class that taught you about the different poisonous specimens they served, too bad you didn't get credit for it.

So yah.

But, anyhow, back to the story.

Tomoyo sighed, when suddenly a thought entered her head:

"OH MY GOD.....WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!?!?!?!?"

The thought made her shudder.

'Come on Daidouji, YOU are a personal fashion designer for your BEST FRIEND for cryin out loud, YOU WILL NOT PANIC.'

-30 outfits later-

Tomoyo looked at her self in front of the large three-way-mirror.

Perfect.

This was THE outfit.

She was wearing a sparkly purple cami, with a matching sparkly purple mini.

She was wearing her hair down, with sparkly purple butterfly clips and sparkly purple glitter in it.

She was also wearing sparkly purple body glitter, sparkly purple eye shadow and lip gloss, sparkly purple jewelry as well.

You can tell she likes sparkly purple.

She then slipped her feet in sparkly purple shoes, and waited down stairs.

Tomoyo told her mother, Sonomi, where she'd be.

She then plopped herself down on a chair and waited.

"Ding dong!!!" the doorbell said (well, not really SAID, just sort of...... dinged.)

Tomoyo got up and opened the door.

There stood Eriol, looking as handsome as ever. (how the HELL do you spell his last name?!?!?!?

Here's a contest: ANY person who spells it correctly in a review gets used as a small character in

an upcoming chapter. Just tell me how to spell it, and ur name or nickname, AND ILL USE IT.)

"Hello, m'lady", he said, linking his arm around Tomoyo's.

"Let's go."

.....................................................................

Okay sort of a cliffy. This isn't a really great chappie, I know, but I have a stomachache and I

would like to rest now. Next chapter on Thursday. Luve melaniemelmelgirl.


	11. Long Walks And Writing Homework

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter Eleven- Long Walks and Writing Homework

Disclaimer: Poor young children like me can't afford Cardcaptor Sakura. Okay so I'm not a young child, but I AM poor (no allowance….. L.)

Author's Note: Boy have things been busy lately!!! On Sunday, today, and tomorrow, I have been scuba diving, so I'm really tired, and don't always feel like

writing. But today I'm not so tired, so I decided to write some more. And boy. I got 22 reviews so far for the last chapter. WOW. You guys never cease to

amaze me. Some review replies:

XtopangelX- Thanks!!! I'm glad you thought so!!!

Ukari-chan- Tee hee thanx!!

sakura cherry syaoran wolf- Aww thanks!!! I think that's right, too.

Aznpals- He he I know Eriol's the classic boyfriend, Tomoyo's the nervous girlfriend. Except that they're not a couple. Yet.

Neko-Yuff16- Thanks!!! Don't worry, that's okay!!! See I'm updating!!!

melon-heart- I know!!! The last chappie was dedicated to ET, as many people were starting to demand it!! Eriol-san is

indeed quite the charmer!! Thanks for your review!!!

White-LK- Sorry they aren't longer chapters, I just have a short attention span!! But I get a lot of creative inspirations, so

I update often!!!

Twis415- Aww thanks!!

kawaiitenshi- Yes they are short, but three words: SHORT ATTENTION SPAN. That's what I have. Sorry, but I'm

glad you like it!!!

s.i.m.5- wow you're real name is very long and very unique!!! Are you Japanese? Cuz it's a verryyyy kewel name!!!

pinky- Yes I lubbbbbbbbb Inuyasha!!! No I haven't written any Inuyasha stories….yet, anyhow. It took me four years

of being a CCS fan just to write a fanfic!! But as soon as I get a verrrrrry good inspiration, you'll bet I'm gonna write one!!!

azn anime addict47- aww you're lovely too!!! Purple that's sparkly is my fave as well!!!You're welcome, I put the glossery in cuz some people aren't familiar with Japanese phrases.Gomen or gomen nesai DOES mean that you're sorry. Wow you're like me!!! I check all my faveFanfics after school too, except that it's still summer for me here!! Who hoo I'm off 'tilSeptember first!!! Oh well I like school AND the fact I'm going to be a sophomore!!! kirara nieko yasha- Wow. The review you sent me was probably the nicest, sweetest review I've ever had. I agree, "Serena and Molly's Great Sleepover Adventure" WAS cheesy. But come on. Iwas ELEVEN. I sixth grader for cryin out loud!!! Thanks so much!!! And when I have some freetime on my hands, I WILL check out that Inuyasha fanfic you recommended to me!! For someone whohad never written a review before, I say, you sure know how to make a teen author very happy!!Like I have said before in previous chappies, I WILL NOT stop writing this fanfic till it's complete.I even made a BLOOD OATH with my computer!!! And do you think that I would break a BLOOD OATH??!!Nosireeebob!!! This story WILL be complete, even if it takes up the rest of my high school career!!!Bwahahaha ahem sorry I am a bit dramatic at times......well thanks again, rock on!! nek0- he he kewel nicknames and you were right it's Eriol hiragizawa, lol!! AND YOU ARE TOO SMART!!!NEVER SAY YOU ARE DUMB NEVER!!! Whoo I luve milk, that's right!!! linangel1992- lol thanks. Whew those review replies took a whole half hour!! Now I'm almost too tired to write the story,but not quite. So enjoy everyone, despite the fact that this is draining all my remaining strength. Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo as they walked through the forest. Boy, was it lovely at night!! "This is such a lovely evening, and even more lovely now that I have someone to spend it with." Eriol said. "Oh, yah, it's pretty, thanks." Tomoyo said, turning a crimson glow. "Would you like to take a rest?" he asked. "Oh, sure, that would be nice," Tomoyo said. As if out of nowhere, Eriol pulled out a picnic basket, and set it on the ground. He set out the blanket, and set up a little array of cookies and pretzels on two plates, and pulled out a canteen of fresh hot chocolate, and two mugs. "I thought you might be a bit hungry," he said. As if on cue, Tomoyo's stomach rumbled. Blushing, she said, "uh....yah." Eriol sat a sparkly purple satin cushion on the blanket, and motioned for her to sit down. (boy, he's sure well prepared!) Tomoyo sat down as directed. Eriol opened the canteen and poured some in a sparkly purple mug for Tomoyo ( ). 

"Arigatou," Tomoyo said.

"No problem, I enjoy entertaining a lady as beautiful as you," he said, grinning sexily.

"Uhh..yah." she said, blushing even more.

She brought the mug up to her lips and took a small sip.

"Mmmm…delicious!!!" she said.

"Taste the cookies, I made them myself!" he said.

She nibbled on one.

"Wow, you're quite the cook!!"

"Thank you, my sister Nuriko taught me back when we lived in England."

"She must have been a good cook".

"Yes, very good indeed."

Tomoyo smiled and tried some pretzels.

They were good as well.

The two of them sat there for the next half hour, eating cookies and pretzels, drinking hot chocolate, telling each other more about themselves,

and having a wonderful time.

Tomoyo checked her watch.

Oh no, it was already midnight!!!

And she had school tomorrow!!!

"Eriol-san, I am so sorry, but I have to go home now!!!"

"No problem, my lady", he said.

He gathered up the stuff, and as mysteriously as it appeared, it vanished.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the Daidouji mansion.

Soon, too soon in Tomoyo's mind, they reached her front door.

"Thank you Eriol-san, I had a marvelous time."

"No problem. I enjoyed your presence," he said.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, he bent over and kissed her gently but spectacularly on the lips.

After they pulled away, seconds later, (much to Tomoyo's dismay), she blushed and said goodbye.

"I'll call you later Tomoyo, I really will!!!" he said.

Laughing, Tomoyo waved, and went inside her house.

'What a women', Eriol thought, and walked away.

Laying on her bed, Tomoyo recalled the day's events.

She had woken up early to work on a project with Sakura, had three tests, was saved by prince charming,

had ice cream with him, and took a walk with him. Eriol even kissed her.

Blushing, Tomoyo touched her lips where he had kissed her.

Ahh.

What a great kisser Eriol-san was…..

Wait a second.

'No. I should not be thinking these thoughts right now. I have homework to do, and I need to get to sleep.'

But try she might, she just could not pay attention.

She sighed, giving up, and went to sleep.

Little did she know it, her dreams would only be about Eriol that night.

Across town, at the Kinomoto residence, Sakura was up late working on her Writing homework.

She had to write a haiku.

Simple enough, right?

Except that she had writer's block.

'Oh well. I'll just scribble some words down', she thought.

"Okay, here it goes:

Special feelings are present,

Beautiful yet sad.

I wonder why they are here.

"Eh, close enough," she said.

And with that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Short I know. Note to all those who entered the "Eriol's Last Name" contest will have their name in upcoming chapters.

I plan AT LEAST 25 chapters for this story, at the rate its going at. Well later!!! Luve melaniemelmelgirl.


	12. School Escorts And New Ties

What'd Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer-I shall never own Cardcaptor Sakura, much to my dismay.

Author's note: Sadly, I can no longer do review replies, as I get tooooo many to reply to nowadays!!! Not that I'm complaining or anything!!! I lub you guyz, thanx!!! And this one review told me how my author's notes took longer than the story...too true....well by popular demand, (okay like two reviews), I am posting some MORE Japanese for all you folks out there who like this sort of thing!!! And if you would rather not read it, well, feel free to skip on through lol!!! Oh and sorry this is so late, I've been busy, and we had 60some viruses on our computer (spy sweepware had been accidentally deleted for some reason) and I couldn't go on here for like one day.

Fukai mori (foo-kiy moh-rey)- deep forest. Ex: Tomoyo and Eriol took a walk through the fukai mori.

Chan, sama (ch-anne, sah-mah)- Prefix added to the end of a girl's name. Ex: Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-sama.

San, kun (san, kun lol)- Prefix added to the end of a boy's name. Ex: Li-kun, Hiirazizawa-san.

Well enjoy the chappie!!!

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Tomoyo yawned and rolled over in her bed.

She looked at her end table, and saw that it was her cell phone

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW

Wait a second.

Why was her cell phone meowing?

Oh yeah, she had customized her ring tone yesterday afternoon.

"Hello?" she said, groggily.

"Hello, my lady Tomoyo. Would you care for me to escort you to school on this lovely morning?"

It was Eriol.

No duh, who else was such a gentleman?

"Oh, hi Eriol-kun, sure, I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Alright, my lady. I will se you in a while."

"Bye", she said, and hung up.

A thought crossed her mind, one that we know oh-so-well.

WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO WEAR?!?!?!?!

The Tomoeda High School HAD dropped the uniform policy last spring, due to lack of popularity, so Tomoyo was free to choose what she wanted to wear.

She put on a pair of blue denim flares that had little white butterflies going up the side, a purple v-neck top, white 4 inch platforms, and wore her hair in a ponytail.

After eating some breakfast and brushing her teeth, Eriol arrived.

They both walked to school together, only three miles, and chatted the whole way, holding hands.

This caused more than a few stares from people, but they didn't care.

When they arrived at school, it was official.

Eriol Hiirigizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji were a couple.

Her appearance had changed, too.

Tomoyo normally wore green and red plaid skirts, and a white button-up top, but today, she felt young and radient.

She had an extra bounce in her step, and her cheeks glowed.

It was all because of Eriol.

Even Eriol seemed more alive and happy, all because of his five-foot-six purple-haired beauty next to him.

RING RING the first bell....rang.

Eriol walked Tomoyo to her locker, and then her first class.

"Bye!!!" Tomoyo said, kissing him on the cheek.

"See ya later!!!" he replied.

They both went their ways and went through class, waiting for lunch.

Sigh.

Young love.

So special.

So fun.

So.....I dunno, you guess.

I KNOW I'm going to get some serious flames for such a short, uneventful chappie, but oh well. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. If I don't put up the next chapter until Sunday, it's because my week is jam-packed. Tommorow and Thursday I have Drama Club rehearsals, Friday I work, and Saturday I work (I'm putting in 12 hours of volunteer work at a brat stand!!) So yah. Later!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


	13. Haiku Presentations And Kawaii Moments

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter 13- Haiku Presentations and Kawaii Moments

Disclaimer: Cries sniff....not mine.....

Author's note: Hopefully this chapter WILL be longer than the last one. Thanks again for your reviews!!! I reached the 100 mark, my life-long dream, ahh, I'm sooooo happy!!! Lol!!! I lub fanfics, and I lub writtin them, so it all works out. And I lub you guys, too!!! In this chappie, people who entered the "Eriol's :Last Name" contest will start so see their names appear in the story, PLUS some of my top reviewers will appear too!!! It's my little way of saying "thanks for reading my story!!". Well enjoy this little number I hope it's creative, funny, AND long enough for you guys. Later!!!

Sakura yawned and tried to keep awake in first hour.

Dang.

She seriously should NOT have stayed up sooooo late last night!!

Oh well.

Her Writing homework WAS complete.

She waited, listening to others present their haikus.

Sakura was a very good listener.

"Okay, Nick, very good, please sit down now." The teacher said.

"Tammy, you present yours now."

Tammy stood up and presented hers.

"Happy days are among us,

Children smile and laugh.

People look among my way.

"Good, now let's see, Sakura Izuma, you come up."

'Wow. There's another Sakura in my class and I didn't even know it.' Sakura thought, watching the other Sakura.

"Death, dark, loud, quiet, soft, hard.

Knife right through the pain.

Forevermore, it is here."

'Okay that was...powerful.' Sakura thought.

"Good good, now Mizumaki Pinky." The teacher said.

After Mizumaki, Squirreli Mustard, Kirara-Nieko Yasha, Neko Yuff, and Melon Heart presented their haikus.

They were all very fascinating.

But Sakura seemed to like Neko Yuff's the best.

Her's went:

Pretty flowers and good songs,

People with talent,

They all seem quite very nice.

'I like it,' Sakura thought.

(Okay the haikus are corny, but I needed and excuse to use people's names.)

RING RING the bell rang, ending first hour.

"Would Melon Heart please report to the office, repeat, Melon Heart, please report to the office please, thank you." The intercom said.

Suddenly a girl zoomed by Sakura, accidentally knocking her down.

"Ahh....sorry!!!!" the girl said, rushing to the office.

"Oh noooo...my papers are scattered EVERYWHERE," she said to no one in particular, frustrated.

Suddenly, a chestnut-haired hunk shadowed over her.

"Geesh, you're always getting your self in a predicament", he said.

It was, who else, but Li.

And he was helping her.

AGAIN.

This time, helping her pick up her papers.

"Erm...yah." Sakura said, blushing.

"So, are you and I still on for dinner and studying tonight?" he asked her.

"Yah....I mean....if you'd like to." She said, nervously.

"Sure. What are you having?" he asked.

"Umm....it's it's....", she said, unsure of what they were serving.

Crap.

What WAS she going to have for dinner?!?!?!

But, she thought of something!!

"It's a...SURPRISE!!!! Yeah, yeah, that's it, a SURPRISE!!!", she said, keeping her "cool".

"Okay, whatever, see you later," he said.

"Bye!!!" she said, happily.

She watched him walk away.

Her heart started to beat just a little faster.

Wait a second...was she getting...feelings?

Feelings for THE most popular guy in school?

Nah, it was probably just the heat of the non air-conditioned hallway getting to her.

Yeah.

That's it.

The heat.

Right.

Well, on to second hour.

It looks like she was going to have a loooong day.

And what would she ever do about dinner?

Well, only time would tell.

She would just have to see.

Sighing, she walked to her next class.

Okay it's a bit short, yes, but once again, I am swamped from busyness. Ugh. School starts on Wednesday. I need to go there and get my schedule changed, cuz it's messed up man. Oh well. I had to end it here cuz there's a HUGE storm outside, with a tornado watch. And it's late. So yah. Well, latez!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	14. Dinner Dates And More Smooching

What'd Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter fourteen: Dinner Dates and More Smooching

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to The CLAMP.

Author's note: Ugh. I just got back from an eight hour shift working at a brat stand, and my feet are KILLING me. Oh well it was fun and for a good cause!!! It's for the haunted house I'm working at on Halloween. I can't wait for it to open!!! Okay there WILL be some S&S action, but not as much as E&T. So enjoy!! Hey!! I can feel my feet again!! Yay im happy now on with the story!!!

For Sakura, the day went by VERRY slowly.

Classes seemed to just drag by.

Lunch was okay.

Syaoran Li was nowhere in sight, but Yumi was.

Sakura kept her distance from her, as she did NOT want to cause trouble.

Word had gotten out about her and Li's "date".

Yumi sure could hold a grudge.

Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo and Eriol were having lunch with her, sitting at their normally deserted "nerd" table.

She felt like the third wheel, seeing the two lovebirds feeding each other and laughing.

She still couldn't believe that Eriol and Tomoyo were together.

Never in a million years would she have guessed it.

Tomoyo didn't even TELL her that she liked Eriol.

But oh well.

She was normally forgotten in life.

And was kind of used to it by now.

The lunch bell rang, ending the love fest in front of her.

Saying a small "goodbye" to Tomoyo and Eriol, she took her tray up and put it away after dumping the remains of her food.

Gathering her books, she left silently to her locker.

After opening her locker, she jumped away quickly.

Whew.

No sticky jars of who-knows-what, or any death threats.

Never can be too cautious.

Sakura was glad that today nobody had taunted her.

Or teased her, or hurt her, for that matter.

She wasn't sure, but she kind of thought that Li had something to do with it.

After gathering her books for her next class, she closed her locker with a satisfying SLAM!

Her next three classes went by quickly.

She had too much to think about to pay any attention to what was going on around her.

Teachers, for some reason, didn't really call on her either.

Oh well.

After school, she walked home slowly.

BOOM!!!!!!

Suddenly, some thunder struck above her, and it started to rain.

Hard.

Shrieking, she put her messenger bag over her head to shield herself from the rain, and looked around, seeking shelter.

Oh good, a pay phone booth!!

She went inside the little glass cubicle and sat down on the bench.

Waiting for the rain to stop.

Suddenly, she heard a tapping sound on the glass.

She turned around, and whoa!!!

It was Syaoran Li!!!

"Hey!!" he said, his voice sounding muffled from the glass window separating the two.

"Want me to walk you home? I have an umbrella." He said.

"Umm....sure", she said, gladly taking up his offer.

The two of them walked under an umbrella in silence.

"So...", he said.

"So what?"

"You and I live on the same street".

Indeed they both did.

"Um..yah," she said.

"Want me to walk you to your house? It's closer that mine".

"That would be great!!", she said.

"Okay."

Soon enough, they reached her house.

After thanking him vigorously, she realized something.

He had saved her.

AGAIN!!!!

Geez.

He was getting to be her personal body guard or something!!!

Not that she was complaining, or anything.

But yah.

She had some priorities to get straight.

Like, say for example, the dinner.

What was she going to serve?

Her father, Fujitaka, was going to be home only shortly before the meal was to begin, so Sakura was on her own when it came to actually preparing the meal.

Oh well, she'd just have to put those meager cooking skills of hers to use.

Writing down on a piece of paper, she listed her menu.

(Okay I'm not Japanese or Asian so I don't exactly know all what they eat, so I'll make it a Western-styled meal.)

Drinks: Milk, juice, coffee (decaf), water.

Side courses: baked potatoes, green beans, mashed potatoes.

Main meal: Fried fish.

Desert: Flan.

Okay.

She was ready.

Washing her hands, she thought to herself, 'maybe this won't be so bad after all,".

Then again, maybe it would.

She put some things on the stove, and started to make the fish.

When suddenly, her potatoes started to burn.

"NOOOO!!!" she cried, trying to salvage them.

It was a lost cause.

Scowling, she threw them away.

Okay.

She'd just make a new batch.

So she did.

This time, they weren't burnt.

Except for Toya's, but well, he'd survive.

"RING RING RING" the phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking."

"Hey kaijuu."

It was Toya.

"I am NOT a kaijuu!!!"

"Whatever, Yukito's coming for dinner as well, so make extra. You know how much he eats".

"TOYA!!! I CAN ONLY COOK SO MUCH!!!"

"Ha ha, too bad!! Either you cook extra, or I'll tell dad you had detention AND got fired!!!"

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?!??!!" she cried.

"I have my sources."

Sakura shuddered.

Yesterday, after she had come home, she simply told her father and brother that she was late home because she was studying with Tomoyo, and that she had quit her job so that she could focus all her extra time on academics.

Her dad seemed to buy it, at least, but she hadn't been so sure about Toya.

Now she could see why.

"Okay whatever bye!!!" she said, and hung up the phone before Toya could say anything else.

Ugh.

More cooking.

Bleh.

It wasn't sooo bad, though.

She turned on the radio, and sang along to BoA's "Every Heart", which was her all-time favourite song. (Mine too!!!)

After she was done cooking, she made double sure that all her mess was cleaned up.

She didn't want to upset her father.

After setting the dinning room table elegantly with a cherry-blossom print table cloth and matching dishes, she went upstairs and put on Tomoyo's knock-your-socks-off sexy outfit.

It made her feel a bit paranoid, but oh well.

Suddenly, the door rang.

Oh nooo!!

It was Syaoran Li!!!

Sakura went downstairs nervously to greet him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay a bit of a cliffy but today I gave you a nice long chapter as an apology for the last two verrry short chappies. And I'm still very tired, and I need to work again tomorrow, so I'll try to update on Sunday. Well, later!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	15. The Date Part One

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Chapter 15- New Friends and Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. L So yah.

Author's note: Well, I am now on vacation, and I hope you all have a happy holiday!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello…….., Li." Sakura said, nervously.

Syaoran looked up.

His jaw dropped to the ground.

'Oh. My. God.' He thought.

WHAT THE HELL WHAS SHE WEARING?!?!!

Wow.

The Nerd…well….PERSON….was wearing a FASHIONABLE OUTFIT?!?!?!!

Jeez.

She actually looked….GOOD.

For a change.

Wow.

He then realized he had been gawking at her for nearly a minute, so he quickly took his gaze off of her and kept his cool.

"Uh…hi?" he said.

So much for keeping his kewel.

"Please come inside," she said.

So he did.

He was surprised at how homey her house felt.

And how well-off she was.

At school, she always wore the same thing every day, so he just assumed that she was poor.

Though he had assumed wrong.

Sakura let him to her room, in which they would be studying in.

Once again, he was surprised.

Her room didn't look too nerdy, either.

Except for the fact that she had a whole row on her bookshelf devoted to school books.

And her bulletin board with all the report cards on it.

But other than that, it looked relatively normal, full of pink and cute things.

He sat down on one of the cushions on the floor, and took out his bag, pulling out his World Civics book and homework.

"Alright," Sakura said. "Let's get started."

So they did.

They did a full hour of intense studying, Sakura explaining it all the way, Syaoran understanding it all the way.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

Wow.

Sakura sure was a good teacher.

Suddenly, a door opened downstairs, and Sakura recognized the voices of Toya and Yukito immediately.

"Um, do you want to go down stairs and meet my brother and his friend?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I guess," he said, glad to take a break from the intense study session.

The two went downstairs to greet the older guys.

"Hello Oni-chan, Yukito-san.", Sakura said.

"This is my….uh….classmate, Li Syaoran. He'll be staying for dinner."

"Wait a minute…..this is the….FRIEND….YOU SAID WAS STAYING FOR DINNER??!!??!!", Toya asked angrily.

"Umm…yah?"

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT IT WAS A GUY!!!!" Toya said, his face reddening with anger.

"Toya, settle down, I'm sure that this young boy means no threat to you or Sakura. Besides, he DID save her multiple times," Yukito said.

"Thanks Yukito, but how did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura, I have my ways. Indeed, I have my ways" he said very evily.

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdroped.

"Uh….yah!!! He he?" Sakura said.

"Well, Toya and I will be upstairs", Yukito said.

"Alright, we'll be around," Sakura said.

"Uh…nice brother you have", Syaoran said.

"Sorry, he's just a BIT overprotective of me, I really dun no why," she said.

"Oh, okay."

Sakura mentally smacked herself and planned on how she was going to murder Toya later while she frantically thought of things to talk about.

Still, it was pretty awkward between the two.

Very awkward indeed.

Sigh….young awkward love.

'The hell?!??!!' Syaoran thought.

'He he…I'm the voice in your head. I am here to haunt you, oh great one.' It said.

'Uhh…okay' he thought.

'Admit it….you like…SAKURA!!!' it said.

'No I don't!!!'

'Yes you do!!!'

'NO I DON'T!!!'

'AGGHHH STOP IT GO AWAY!!!' he thought.

Wait a second……

'Oh GREAT I'm arguing WITH MYSELF INSIDE MY HEAD!!!!'

He snapped out of it right away.

He'd better keep his cool…otherwise she'd think he's a fool.

'Hey that rhymed!!!' he thought, happily.

'AGGGHHHH STOP ITTTTTTTT!!!!!!'

Stupid head.

Better get checked in for a lobotomy sometime soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Part two will be up shortly!!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	16. The Date Part Two

What'd Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Chapter 16: The Date Part Two

Author's note: Sorry it's a bit late, but I'm happy for all the reviews!!! Bleh. Today is my LAST day of summer. Though I AM quite excited for school to start. I just can't believe how quickly summer went by. But yah. I want to see my friends, in which I will tomorrow. So yah. Here's the long-anticipated Date Part Two, in which a LOT of S and S action takes place!! I figured I left you guys suffering enough, so on with the story!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Five people were gathered at the Kinomoto dinning table.

One teenage girl, one teenage guy, one middle-aged man, one angry, pissed college student, one very hungry-even tempered collage student.

What a mix.

Syaoran seemed to be enjoying himself, despite the fact the Toya was undeniably glaring at him viciously.

'Hmm…this is very good', he thought.

'Sakura is pretty good at cooking'.

Sakura gazed nervously at Li.

"Oh, I hope he's having a good time,' she thought.

'It would be embarrassing if he didn't….'

The dinner was finished in a bit of a silence and awkward embarrassment, as Fujitaka kept asking questions about Li and his life.

Afterwards, Li gathered up his books, and thanked the Kinomotos for the wonderful dinner.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Sakura, she made and planned the whole thing," Fujitaka said.

The two of them stepped outside.

"Well, thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome, Li," she replied.

"Wanna take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure", she said, smiling.

The two of them chatted about themselves, what it was like for them growing up, their interests, stuff like that.

"Hey!! A park!! Wanna go swing?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said, laughing.

Sakura sat down on a child's swing.

"Push me!!!" she said, smiling.

"Okay!!!"

"Wheeeeee!!!" Sakura exclaimed, happily.

"Push me harder!!!"

He did, and she zoomed even faster.

When, all of a sudden, the chain of her swing broke.

"AIIIIIII!!!!" she screamed, falling to the ground.

She waited for the impact.

Huh?

Nothing happened!!

She opened an eye, and saw that she hadn't fallen at all, that Li had caught her in his strong arms.

"Sakura, are you alright?!?!?!" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm….", but she was suddenly cut off by his lips.

Oh. My. God.

Syaoran Li was KISSING her!!!!

Blushing, she returned the kiss.

After they finally pulled apart, he looked at her and said, "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

"But….isn't Yumi your girlfriend?"

"Bleh…no. She just likes to think she is. Yah. Like I'd ever go out with a bleached-blonde-fake-boob wannabe bitch like her."

"Oh okay."

"So Sakura, I was wondering……"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Evil, yes I know. And sorry it's soooo short, I'm just having trouble thinking of ideas nowadays. I started this chappie yesterday, on my last day of summer, and now it was my first day of school today. Boy. My sophomore year sure wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Bleh, ALL my electives are next semester!! And I only have THREE classes with friends!!! And I got homework today in FOUR MAJOR CLASSES. ON THE FIRST FRIGGIN DAY. Oh man. But oh well. I'll survive, it's somewhat fun too. Well I g2g and finish my grammar and comp. homework. Latez!!! Luve, melaniemelmelgirl


	17. These Strange Feelings

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: Bleh. Never will be mine......

Chapter Seventeen- The Day After The Date

Author's note: Well I am verrrry tired lately from school. I don't plan to give up on this fic, but I might not update as often. I'm sorry, it's just that I have all these classes and homeworks and projects and extra curriculars and friends and life to deal with. So yah. Well, I do love you guys, your reviews are THE best!!!! When I found out today that I had topped 140 reviews, I started crying. Isn't that silly? But I am glad, thanks so much for sticking with my little fanfic here. I lub it, it's like my whole other side to me!! Well, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a fine October night at the Kinomoto residence.

Except that poor young Sakura could not sleep.

The memory of her and Li's passionate kiss still tingled in her mind.

She couldn't believe it.

Someone loved her.

Someone cared for her.

Someone had feelings for her.

Wow.

This made Sakura very, very happy.

But also puzzled.

And surprised.

But...why?

Why had Li chosen her over Yumi?

Did she posses something that Yumi didn't?

Obviously, otherwise Syaoran wouldn't have chosen her.

Quite an interesting prospect.

'Oh no....I don't actually have FEELINGS for that....gaki do I?' Sakura thought.

'But whenever I see him, I feel so...warm.'

'I've never felt like this before.'

'It's odd, but I think it's what normal people call...love?'

Oh god. I just fell in love with Syaoran Li.

Shit, I am soooooo screwed!!!

But hey, it didn't REALLY matter what the popular people thought, right?

Right?

Right.

So yah.

--Syaoran's POV

I sighed, looking up at the wall.

On it was a picture of a girl.

But not just any girl.

It was Sakura Kinomoto.

Yes.

The Nerd.

I had fallen i love with a Nerd, forbidden in the popular crowd.

I don't know what's come over me, really.

I used to cover my feelings up, by acting hostile towards her, or by "dating" Yumi.

But then I started to become overflowed with emotion, and let my feelings show by helping Sakura out when she was in need.

I am totally in love with Sakura.

And I don't know what to do about it.

She is so....so.....ack, I dunno.

So.....

His thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang.

'Pfeh.....probably Yumi'.

"Hello?" he said, answering it.

"Oh, hey Syao-hunnykins!!! Wanna take me out tonight?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, not tonight. I thought we broke up".

"Not anymore, baby. We're back in action, full-throttle!!!"

"I said NO." I don't love you, and I never have".

"Syao-hunnykins, you've been led astray!! I must help free you, but only if you'd let me!!"

"God Yumi, you're such a bitch." Leave me the hell alone and don't call anymore."

"Bu.....but..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Syao-hunnykins? Hello? Hello? Answer me!!!"

But it was no use.

Syaoran had hung up.

And he knew what he had to do.

Find Sakura.

And tell her that he honestly, truly loved her.

A lot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey peoples!!! Kay I'm off to write the finale, I think I'll post it tomorrow. I know, it IS sudden that I'm ending this fic, but I think it's ending on a good key, and I'll write a finale, then an epilogue, then a little behind-the-scenes thingy. So yah. Well, enjoy, and I hope you like the way I'm ending this fic!!!


	18. The End

What's Different on the Other Side

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Author's note: Wow this is the finale!! Everything will finally unfold!!! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much to those who reviewed my first full fanfic!!! I lub you all now and forever!!! Just enjoy, and see you next fanfic!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Li was out of breath

He had ran all the way to the park, seeing Sakura on the swings.

God, she looked heavenly.

Like an angel.

"Sakura," Li said.

"Yes?"

"I really, honestly, honest-to-god-truth love you, and wouldn't change you for anything in the world."

"Really?" she asked, not so sure.

"Yes. How do you feel about me?"

"I love you too, Li."

He swooped down at her, kissing her passionately, and hard, yet caring.

Boy, was he a good kisser.

And Sakura, well, she was a good kissie.

Little did they know, they would spend the rest of their life together.

It was all thanks to Li that Sakura came out of her shell, that she showed her true colours.

It was a beautiful thing, love.

Especially their love.

A gentle, sweet, loving, caring love.

over by E and T

"What's this?" Tomoyo asked, examining the small box that Eriol had given her.

"Open it," he said.

Tomoyo undid the pretty tissue paper wrapping that had delicate flowers embroidered on it, and opened the little white box.

Inside was a pretty ring.

No, not an engagement ring, to some of you reader's dismay, a promise ring.

"Oh, it's soooo pretty!!!" she exclaimed.

"It's a promise ring", he announced. "I wear one, you wear one, and it's a promise to be faithful to one another."

"I love it!! Thank you Eriol, you're so wonderful!!!"

"I love you very much, Tomoyo."

"I love you too, Eriol."

They hugged one another, and kissed long and slowly.

Little did THEY know that they would spend all of eternity together.

epilogue

Sixth months later

"Congratulations, Sakura!!" Li said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Wow I can't believe that I'm Sweet Sixteen, and that I passed my driver's test!!!", she said, excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you!!!" he said.

Sakura replied by steeping on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek.

one year later

"Alas, alas, alas," Sakura said, clasping an asp to her bosom.

She fell to the floor and died.

Applause thundered all around the large, spacious high school theatre.

She stood up grinning, and bowed.

It had been a full house that night, and Sakura had brought down the house with her starring role.

Suddenly, a large, gorgeous bouquet of sakura blossoms landed on stage.

'From Li' the card read.

Sakura smiled some more and bowed again.

one year later

"SYAORAN GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT????!!!!!????!!!!"

"Uhh I dunno, what?"

"I got accepted into college!!!!!!"

"Which one?"

"Tomoeda University!!! That way we'll be close to one another, because you are completing your training her in town at the local dojo!!!"

"Oh Sakura that's wonderful!!!"

He bent over and gently kissed her.

Sakura happily returned the kiss.

Two months later

"And graduating with high honors, I know present Sakura Kinomoto, class valedictorian, president, head of the Spirit Squad, and an impressive drama student", the principal said.

Sakura stood up and accepted her diploma.

Wow.

She could not believe that she was now officially a high school graduate.

She ran down off stage into Syaoran's awaiting arms.

"Great job, Sakura", he said, kissing the top of her head, inhaling her beautiful scent.

Wow.

In just three short months, she would be a college freshman.

She couldn't wait for the summer ahead of her.

three months later

"So Sakura, how was your first day at college?"

"It was great!!! I got a little lost by all the buildings, but overall, it was fun!!!"

"Wow!! So how's Tomoyo doing lately?"

"Great!! She's working hard in fashion designer school"

"Yay I'm so happy!!!" Sakura said, throwing her arms around Li.

4 years later

Sakura beamed happily as she accepted her college diploma.

She had completed college in three years, and earned her PhD in....haiku writing, if you can believe it.

She had already been accepted into the Daily Haiku newspaper, since the Haiku industry was a booming one nowadays.

Sakura smiled happily, and looked down at the small pink diamond on her finger.

She soon would be Mrs. Syaoran Li.

Wow

Oh, how the days seemed to fly!!

It seemed like only yesterday that she was an unwanted nerd.

And look at her now.

A PhD in Haiku Writing And Performing.

Smiling, she thought of the perfect title for her first book of haikus.

"What's Different on the Other Side".

It was the start of a whole new world.

In the end, Sakura Kinomoto married Syaoran Li on a beautiful June day.

Nine months later, they had a double bundle of joy pop out of her, Ying and Saki Li.

They grew up to be fine young people.

Sakura published a total of 38 best-selling haiku novels, and the whole family moved to Hong Kong when Syaoran was 25 to take over the Li Clan when the last elder died of lung disease.

The Li children grew up a rich, wonderful life.

Sakura and Li died in each other's arms at the age of 100.

Now, Tomoyo married the handsome blue-haired Eriol.

They married shortly after Tomoyo graduated from fashion design school.

She had the ever-popular chain of clothing called T's World.

Eriol, on the other hand, majored in law, and became the most well-know attorney in all of Japan.

Young and handsome, he always won his cases.

At age 24, Tomoyo gave birth to their only daughter, Mayuka.

Her hair colour was a mixture between purple and blue, ironically enough.

Tomoyo and Eriol both died in a train collision at the age of 75.

But still, they lived a long, healthy, happy life together.

Yumi Rezonuki, however, DID NOT.

She dropped out later after Sakura became popular in tenth grade, after she became impregnated by a jock who dumped her after she started to show.

For money, she dealed cocaine and was sent to prison a few times before she was released to give birth to a brain-dead stillborn Uni-sex child.

Huh.

Wonder why.

Neko Yuff, and Melon Heart, well, they went off in their own directions.

Neko Yuff became a librarian, and Melon Heart a famous rock star.

(sorry if you two feel insulted at this, sorries!!!)

All in all, everyone lived happily ever after.

Except Yumi, of course.

But that's a whole different story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WOW oh my god I can't believe that my first real fanfic is complete!!! wah I miss it already!!!! But yah. I lub you guys oh-so-much!!! Here is a list of all the reviewers:

Thanks to damson rhee,

Tamia Eternity,

Neko-Yuff 16 ( 3 ),

Sakura-Tsuki,

stars of hope,

melon-heart ( 3 ),

VampiricEternity,

Crystalz Tearz,

Yasha's Gurl,

chibi-ani11,

Meilin Baby 13,

Princess Jasmine,

racx,

Lavenda,

kawaii-pal,

SweetStrawberries,

azn anime addict 47 ( 3 ),

Clear Star Light,

fire-onnagoddess,

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE,

azn pals ( 3 ),

flightless,

Mystery Case,

Sammy,

sakura cherry syaoran wolf,

Hikari Mizu,

White-destiny-pure-snow,

nek0,

queenbunny0,

XtopangelX,

Utari-chan,

White-Lk,

Twis415,

kawaiitensi,

s.i.m.5,

pinky ( 3 ),

linangel1992,

kirara nieko yasha ( 3 ),

Peaceful Angel,

xXSyaoranLuverPinayXx,

skitzo-chan,

Jenc11,

maddmouse,

Unl3shed-Wrt3r,

foreverlost,

SilverBlossoms, j

jennypopstar,

shizuka03,

anonymus,

CrEsCeNt Mo0n19,

lovey-teti,

azn.viet,

lilaznangel,

Tiffyki,

angel,

ccsbrat,

Witch Empress,

linziiC,

shironeko-chan,

Nisha,

AniMeAzN-5-14,

TokyoMisaki,

TokyoMisaki Friend,

sesshysama9 (WOW!!!! Thanks u sooooo much for the Every heart lyrics I've been looking for them EVERYWHERE THANX SO MUCH I LUB U!!!),

I am sooooooo sorry if I misspelled your name, wrote it twice, or worse, FORGOT IT!!! If I did, just tell me, I'll try to make it up to you some way!!! And thanks you guys. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you!!!!! I am planning a one-shot to do next, then possibly finish Sakura's Diary of hope, and then start a whole new fic!!!! Well, I g2g!!! Luve always, melaniemelmelgirl. p.s. there will be one more chappie, a behind-the-scenes interview with the cast and crew of the story!!! It will talk about all sorts of things, and what's up next for the CCS gang. AND what I'm writing next. So yah. Expect it up soon!!! Wow. This is my longest chappie ever. 1,394 words. Well, the end.


End file.
